


Two Broken Boys

by blushingsterek



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Curly Fries, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsterek/pseuds/blushingsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," he stated, "Derek Hale, this is ridiculous and comple- Whoa," I turned around to him and flung him over my shoulder fireman style.<br/>I started to walk back to my destination.<br/>"Real professional, Hale. You know, I thought you had evolved past this, picking me up and throwing me. Hitting my face against things is another example; I mean, how much of a child are you?"<br/>He went on and on but I stopped listening to the words he was saying and more on his voice. I listened to his heart beat in his chest and the sudden breath he would take when he forgot to breath while he was talking.<br/>I just kept walking, nodding to the people who gave us strange looks as we headed out of town and into the forest. I navigated my way around the forest, listening to the chatter near my ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Broken Boys

     "Derek," Stiles whined, "Where are we going? I'm hungry. We could have eaten at the restaurant."

     I simply huffed as I usually do when I don't want to answer Stiles' questions. "Come with me, Stiles." I grumbled from two steps ahead of him.

     "No, Derek, you need to stop and listen to me. You have been avoiding me all day and now you are freakishly possessive of me and you won't answer any of my damned questions." He planted himself in protest and frowned as I turned to look at him.

     "Really? Are you going to make me do this?" I asked as I walked back to him and took the carryout bag from his hands.

     "No! My curly fries!" he protested as he made a lame attempt at getting his food back.

     I raised my eyebrows, as if to say, 'seriously Stiles.'

     "I'm sorry," he whined as he tried to defend himself, "they're curly fries."

     "I will explain all of this later," I said and started to turn around.

     "No," he stated, "Derek Hale, this is ridiculous and comple- Whoa," I turned around to him and flung him over my shoulder fireman style.

     I started to walk back to my destination.

     "Real professional, Hale. You know, I thought you had evolved past this, picking me up and throwing me. Hitting my face against things is another example; I mean, how much of a child are you?"

     He went on and on but I stopped listening to the words he was saying and more on his voice. I listened to his heart beat in his chest and the sudden breath he would take when he forgot to breath while he was talking.

     I just kept walking, nodding to the people who gave us strange looks as we headed out of town and into the forest. I navigated my way around the forest, listening to the chatter near my ear.

     Eventually after about fifteen minuets we came to the clearing that I was looking for. It was a small gap in the trees and the wild flowers and grass had grown in so it was a perfect spot for special moments like these.

     I put him down at the edge of the clearing and walked out toward the middle where I had cut down to weeds earlier.

     "Derek?" He asked, looking around the opening in the woods, "What are we doing here?"

     "Eating," I replied gruffly as I put the food down and started to take the food-filled styrophome containers out of the bag.

     I looked up to see Stiles looking at me in confusion. I listened for a quick moment to his jumpy heartbeat.

     "Calm down," I said softly, "I wont hurt you. I'll never hurt you." I said, and I meant it.

     He clearly needed assistance so I walked over to him and threw him over my shoulder again.

     "This again," he huffed, but I could hear him smiling and I smiled too.

     I walked over to where I had laid out the food and set the confused teenager down gently.

     I stood up after putting him down and my chest nearly touched his. My heart was racing so fast I was sure he could hear it. We stood like this for a few stolen moments. Then both of our emotions got the best of us and we stepped back both trying to hide our blush by looking at our feet.

     We both awkwardly stat down in the grass next to each other with the food in between us. I listened to his storming heart and he listened to my nervous breaths. He sat cross legged and had his curly fries placed in between him and his burger. He dipped each in ketchup before taking a bite. Every time he took curly fires for the little basket he reached for his shake.

     "I'm sorry," I whispered, breaking the silence. I looked down at my hands in my lap and did my best not to look sad.

     I felt his eyes turn to me. He slowly put dow the shake that was in his hand.

     "Are you okay, Derek?" He whispered back. He turned his body toward me and scotched forward.

     "No," I whimpered. I looked up to see the soft smile of someone who I could always count on, who I could tell anything, who could see past the walls that I have built up around myself.

     "Come here, Der," Stiles said. He moved the carryout bag from in between us and wrapped his arms around my heart and body. I just let myself feel his warmth.

     He slowly rocked me and whispered soft words in my ear.

     "I love you, Stiles," I whispered with a horse voice.

     His rocking faltered slightly but he recover quickly and kept rocking.

     "I love you too, Derek," he whispered softly in my ear.

     "No, I don't think you understand, I love your smile, and you laugh. I love your sarcasm, your energy and how you don't let anything get in your way. I feel safe when you are around and you make me stronger," I declared quietly.

     He stopped rocking me. He quickly moved himself in front of me so we were forced to see eye to eye and continued to hug me.

     "I love you too," he repeated, "Derek Hale, I love your everything, from your car to your love for your pack and your body is hella nice, but, Sourwolf, I love you because you are just as broken I am and we need each other."

     He finished and I just looked at his beautiful eyes, then they closed and I felt his lips brush against mine.

     I opened my eyes to see his staring at me and I could feel him smiling against my lips. He pulled his arms away from the hug and laid down next to me. I looked over to see a hand reach out and grab me and I was pulled down to the ground with him. our limbs tangled together and we laid in the grass together.

     The world fell away and we were all that mattered. Two broken boys with nothing but each other.


End file.
